1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow removal device for an automotive vehicle, and, more specifically, to a snow removal device for a vehicle wherein the snow which accumulates during snowfall on the lower part of the window glass of the vehicle, mainly as a result of the wiping action of the wipers, is effectively removed by the action of the snow removal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a vehicle such as an automobile travels when the snow is falling, the layer of snow which adheres to the front window glass or windshield is removed by the sweeping action of the wipers. However, when the external air temperature is especially low, or when the snowfall is particularly heavy, the snow wiped by the action of the wiper tends to accumulate at the bottom section of the front window glass, and this accumulated snow can freeze to the window due to the low temperature, making it difficult to ensure the field of vision of the driver.
An example of a device for eliminating such a condition is given in Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Application No. SHO-54-51744, "FRONT GLASS SNOW MELTING DEVICE". In this device, a hollow pipe connected to a source of heated fluid is positioned along the edge section of the lower part of the front glass or windshield, so that the snow accumulated on the lower part of the front glass is melted by means of the heat of warm fluid such as the engine cooling water which has been heated by the engine.
However, in this type of conventional "FRONT GLASS SNOW MELTING DEVICE", the temperature of the engine cooling water in the winter, specifically right after the engine is started, is low, as is the temperature of the outside air, and because the amount of heat contained in this engine cooling water is insufficient, a great deal of time is necessary to obtain the necessary amount of heat from the pipe to warm the edge section of the front glass or windshield and the moulding and the body portion near the edge portion and to melt the snow and ice adhering thereto Meanwhile, the glass part and the metal part is exposed to the outside air during the running of the vehicle, so that large amounts of heat are absorbed by the air from the parts. This means that a large device is required to supply enough heat over and above this absorbed heat. Further, the water resulting from the melting of one part of the ice and snow adhering to the edge section ends up being frozen to the cooled glass and metal portions such as the moulding next to the edge section. In addition, when there is a large volume of snow adhering to the front glass, e.g. during snowstorm or heavy snowfall, the snow on the area up to only about 10 mm from the hollow pipe would melt, but the snow flakes which have accumulated on the front glass, outside of this 10 mm, could not be melted and the range of the sweep of the wiper is gradually narrowed.
This creates a problem inasmuch as it is difficult for the wiper to operate smoothly, and the field of vision of the occupants of the vehicle cannot be ensured.